Out with the old, In with the new Chronicles
by Kikyo's Lova
Summary: The long overdue "sequel" of sorts for Out with the old, In with the new. Distorts from the original plot line. Newcomers will also be able to read this as well.
1. Baby of the Year

Summary: A what-if version of "Out with the old, In with the new". Since it's such, I don't follow a plot line and anything I want to do with these characters, I do. Yep, I thought of releasing a similar for HD2U, but decided not to. Enjoy!

**EDIT:** January 18, 2007: Uploading the file in Microsoft Word 2007 format caused a lot of errors in my original text. I apologize and in the future, will proofread EVEN after my beta's do it...because I was ashamed to call the text my own when I saw it, which can also explain the low review count. As such, I'm RE-uploading it without any mistakes...so enjoy THIS version, okay?

Out with the old, In with the new Chronicles

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Hmmm...What if Kikyou and Inuyasha had a baby? And yes, we ARE going to find out! And another thing…even though this is listed as "T", this is a bit mature, barely dangling on the M rating. If you think you're mature enough, go ahead. Either way, enjoy yourself!

Out with the old, In with the new Chronicles

Story 1: Baby blooms and Inuyasha's blues...Part. 1

_"A baby can change the whole demeanor of a man"_- _Kikyo's Lova_

"You know that I hate this fuckin' show?" growled Miroku as he was flicking through the television looking for something decent to watch. "I can't even watch a good anime anymore! Tokyo TV needs to change their lineup or…I'm gonna start watching…AniMonday. Bleach is only on Wednesdays."

"Miroku, why the hell are we _still_ here talking about TV shows?" asked Sango, slightly angry. "I thought Kagome wanted us to go to her house?"

"Look, I'm not moving for anything. Not even your sexual taunts can persuade me to go. What about you, Inuyasha?"

"I don't care where we go, I'm just not going to my house…or Kikyou's," muttered Inuyasha quietly.

"Speaking of which, what the hell is wrong with you and Kikyou? It's almost as though you fear her now."

"She's become err…crazy of sorts. She also constantly throws up…and that's disgusting of itself."

"What do you mean?" asked Sango, prepared to defend Kikyou. "And I'm talking about the crazy part. I could care less about the other thing."

"She's just changed her attitude for the past couple of months, and I know that a period doesn't last that long."

Miroku and Inuyasha both snickered and snorted, while Sango's temper flared at the comment.

"So is that what your immature ass think? That all of a girl's problems revolve around a period? Are you really that sick?"

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Sango with dumbfounded gazes. Sango sighed.

"You guys are so dense."

"Then stop talking, since we don't understand your fuckin' sophisticated girl talk," snapped Inuyasha. He regretted what he said to her there, and expected a harsh comeback. Sango opted not to though.

She simply narrowed her eyes towards Inuyasha.

"I know how to get you back, Inuyasha. Miroku, you're gonna have a hell of a time when Inuyasha leaves."

"He's not leaving," shot Miroku.

"Oh?" asked Sango.

She winked and nodded her head.

"We'll see."

She quickly scurried upstairs and slammed her room door. Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"Was leaving the room supposed to get me mad or something?"

"I don't know," answered Miroku, still flicking from channel to channel aimlessly. "I don't want to move…that's why she was all grumpy in the first place. I do NOT understand women emotions…why can't she see that I don't want to go over to the Higurashi Shrine? I'm a high school jock, not a shrine maiden."

Inuyasha nodded. Though he was going out with Kagome for over 4 years, he never really liked Higurashi Shrine too much, as he hated the presence of all the supernatural artifacts…plus Kagome's grandfather was a "character" so to speak…or fucking annoying to be blunt. He would rather have dinner with Kikyou in a saw mill than to have dinner at Higurashi Shrine at all…it just didn't have a good feeling to it anymore. Even Kagome said that it didn't have a good aura about anymore.

4 minutes later, Sango came downstairs with a big smile on her face. She took her spot beside Miroku. Miroku tried to put his arm over her, but she slapped it off.

She cleared her throat.

"Inuyasha, Kikyou said go to her house now or you two are through," she said suddenly, turning towards the boy. His face scrunched up.

"Goddammit Sango!" exclaimed Inuyasha, surprised that Sango would pull a stunt like this. "Why the hell would you do that? Now she's gonna...dammit!"

"You shouldn't have gotten smart with me in my own house. I don't play games Inuyasha…you should know that. And if you didn't, now you know. Now I would run along to Kikyou's house unless you want you two to end...but then again you wouldn't care, would you? Kagome's back, so losing Kikyou wouldn't be that bad, would it? You're so immature and fickle, you don't know which girl you want."

Inuyasha sighed and picked himself up off of Sango's couch with his head hung low. He grabbed his hoodie, put it on, then turned back towards Sango.

"You're a bitch."

Sango looked at Miroku to make some sort of reply to defend her from Inuyasha's harsh comment. When no such thing occurred, Inuyasha nodded towards Miroku, who nodded back, then proceeded to leave the house.

"Now you're gonna go through so much hurt, you'll be begging just to stare at me," said Sango, angry at Inuyasha's comment to her and Miroku's failure to defend her.

"Uh-huh," said Miroku, uninterested. Sango snatched the remote from Miroku's hand and turned the TV off. He countered this by pulling his hoodie over his head and proceeding to lie down on the couch, fetal style.

"Miroku!" yelled Sango angrily.

She ripped his hoodie off of his head, and he immediately put it back on.

"Sango, can't you go do something? Weren't you gonna go with Kagome? Go! Get!"

"You can get the fuck outta MY house!" she snarled, now slamming the TV remote. "If you don't have any respect for my feelings and requests then you can just get the fuck out as well. Go follow your boyfriend. I know you want to. Maybe you two can fuck as well since you won't have any of me anytime soon."

"Yeah…since I PAY all the bills that run this damn house, NO, I'm not leaving. Now that you've slammed my damn remote in your senseless anger, I can't watch any TV. So you have my attention until my lazy ass can go to the store and buy a new remote. That's what you wanted, right?"

Sango began to turn red in the face and sweat began to form on her forehead.

"Get out," she said once more. Though her face displayed anger, she spoke calmly. Miroku stood up.

"Bye."

Sango expected Miroku to remain seated. She never thought that he would actually leave.

Miroku quickly put on his shoes and slammed the door behind him. He heard something thrown at the door, and he could only assume what Sango was attempting to throw at him.

"I swear you're my dream girl at times, then others you are my worst nightmare. I love you too much, and yet…you're my worst enemy."

-1234567890-

Kikyou's house wasn't that long of a drive from Sango's house, from a demographic point-of view. It was the fact that he actually dreaded seeing her that was making the drive longer than it should be.

And why did Inuyasha dread Kikyou? They were the so-called 'perfect' couple, only to have that name stripped from them by Kagome when she regained control over her actions and mind. She even went to her "boyfriend" house to see him first…only to have the events of what happened slammed in her face. Perfect wasn't the word for Inuyasha and Kikyou anymore, and it wasn't just because of that. Mental errors, fears, and above everything, love…did he truly love this girl? Or was she just a vessel to pour love into until Kagome came back? If so, why isn't he with Kagome? And why did he feel…chained to Kikyou?

He sighed at the questions that roamed in his head, and for now, he didn't want to pay attention to him. He felt like a child coming home to strict parents with a 'F' on his report card…he really didn't want to see this girl in her present state.

He slowly turned into her street and parked outside of her manor. Greeting the gatekeeper, he was allowed access onto the grounds that her family owned. He trotted to the door and proceeded to knock so softly that a pair of highly sensitive ears were the only ones that could possibly hear it.

Inuyasha didn't anticipate Kikyou's sensitivity to this sound. No one could of.

Immediately the door swung open to relieve an angry Kikyou, who without delay grabbed Inuyasha and slammed the door shut. She then walked herself to the living room and collapsed on the couch. Inuyasha followed her, reluctantly.

"So…what's up?" he asked quietly. Kikyou didn't reply to this question. She instead imposed a question to him.

"You were hiding from me at Sango's house?"

Sweat began to form at the back of Inuyasha's neck.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly. Kikyou repeated the question, this time in a slow, cold voice.

"You were hiding from me at Sango's house, right?"

Inuyasha's eyes bulged a bit as he began to stare at her, whose calm face scared him more than the tension in the room. He was scared of some type of

"No."

"Oh," she answered, slightly amused. Inuyasha gulped, trying to force the dense spit down his throat. He didn't want to be in this house any longer.

"Umm…my mom wanted me to…"

Kikyou closed her eyes, took a very deep breath, then smiled.

"Okay. Just call me later, okay?"

Kikyou's initial agreement caught Inuyasha off guard as he stood up.

"What? You're letting me go? What was so important that you wanted me to come over here for?"

"Doesn't matter anymore, does it? You don't seem to care, so why are you still here? Go do whatever you have to do for your mom…you fucking disgust me."

"Hold on…I disgust you? Bitch you treat me like I'm some fucking pet…FYI Kikyou I'm nineteen-the fuck-years old! My own parents aren't as clingy as you! Has Kagome's presence really shaken you up to the point where you feel like I'm gonna be taken away from you?"

Kikyou's eerily calm face quickly dissipated into an angry miko ready to kill.

"Why the fuck do you think that I'm that worried about Kagome taking you back? She was you first at EVERYTHING, right? Do you REALLY think I give a FUCK if you were to just leave and go back to the girl? Not in the slightest! This has more to do with your…forget it. You're really not worth it anymore, and judging on your stupid, immature responses and the fact that you had the audacity to hide…hide from me at Sango's house says it all. You're a coward, but most importantly you're a bitch, Inuyasha. You're a man living in some fantasy world that doesn't understand the realm of reality. Keep on playing the 'fantasy hero' role… that shit's gonna catch up to you sooner or later…and a LOT sooner than you think…you stupid fuck."

Inuyasha never heard Kikyou curse so many times in one sentence, nor did he ever hear her go on that long without her stopping for her. She was oddly exhausted from the speech though.

"Are you okay?"

"Get the hell out of my house," she said, coughing.

"I'm not leaving you like this," he declared, sitting back down. Now it was Kikyou that stood up.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, throwing a cordless phone at him. It collided with his head, yet he made no gesture to retaliate or seek sympathy.

"Kikyou, stop…I'm sorry. I..."

He couldn't form an argument, one of the many times Kikyou has forced him to a hole like this.

She shook her head and snorted.

"You think everything you do can be fixed with 'sorry', don't you? You think that works all the time because I let EVERY stupid thing you do go? You called me your world before, your princess. Is this how you treat your so-called 'princess'? You say these things only to temporarily shut me up…like I'm really that damn dense...like I'm the dumb blone. All of your friends think that I am…knowing that you have a girlfriend yet messing with you…what the hell was I ON to get myself in such a predicament? I love you and yet the hearing the word out of your mouth is like 'yea sure, I love you too…'. You ran away from me, didn't call…Sango had to tell me where you were at…and I'm pretty sure judging from her tone that you did something to fuck that up. Other than that I probably wouldn't have known where you were at for a while…right?"

"That's not true…"

"It's okay Inuyasha…I'm a forgiving girl…but it's getting real tiring. You would expect me to be sad at the fact that you were avoiding me but that isn't the case…I'm just heated that your immaturity is really messing with your judgment…and before you say something STUPID, I'm not trying to be your mother…though I need to get into the mindset of one for you two…"

Inuyasha sighed, slowly taking in Kikyou's words. He then smiled.

"You think Sango won't have a problem with you trying to play mama for Miroku as well, even though I know you're kidding."

Kikyou wanted to strangle Inuyasha now, but held this emotion back.

"I'm not talking about Miroku stupid. My baby can't have an immature father. And let me help your stupid ass out: ME pregnant with YOU baby. That's the only reason why I wanted you to come over here. I thought we were gonna have a mature conversation about this but I guess that wasn't the case…doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

Inuyasha didn't have a retort to that. Instead he got real close to his girlfriend's stomach and knelt down. He put his head onto her stomach.

"That's…mines?

Kikyou simply nodded. Inuyasha then kissed her stomach. Kikyou sighed.

"When are you going to be ready to step up to the plate, Inuyasha? Are you ready to be a father? Or am I going to raise this on my own?"

Inuyasha shook his head, then looked into Kikyou's gleaming eyes.

"I'm ready Kikyou. You and this baby is first in my life now…and I won't let stupid decisions affect the events in my power from now on. I don't want to say I'm sorry, and I'm not; I'm going to let my actions prove that I can change…and when I earn your respect and trust back, my life would be complete. I won't have anything to regret, not that I had anything to in the first place."

Kikyou smiled.

"This isn't another stupid ramble of words, is it? Everything that you're saying it true, right?"

"Yes it is Kikyou…I promise you that one Princess…I give you my word that I will change for you…"

"No…NO. Not for me Inuyasha. If you're changing, change for yourself. Change for your child. Please don't change for me, okay?"

Inuyasha violently shook his head.

"I'm changing for you because I damn well feel like it. I'm changing for my kid as well…and I will become a better man. I'm going to face my problems head on."

He looked at Kikyou, sighed, smiled and shrugged.

"And now it looks like I'm stuck with you for life, right?"

Kikyou grinned.

"Only if you play your cards right…you stupid idiot."

-1234567890-

AN: Okay! Since I really didn't want the month of good ol' January to go by without me uploading something, I decided to give you something that I've promised a while ago, Out with the old, In with the new Chronicles. I was a bit…'happy' and free to write this chapter, as I had NO restrictions (this exists in the OWTO universe, yet doesn't follow the main storyline…sort of like how FMP: Fumoffu has a different storyline than the main FMP or FMP: TSR. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and somewhere between my hectic school life and work I managed to finally type this story up (which until now, existed as a beta story that was basically a blueprint for this. I just really hope you guys enjoyed this…and notice the "Part 1" next to the chapter title…meaning this story will continue! I am getting a bit worried about HD2U though! Anyway, take care and enjoy guys! Drop a review or add if you like!


	2. Runaway & Cheat

Summary: A what-if version of "Out with the old, In with the new". Since it's such, I don't follow a plotline and anything I want to do with these characters, I do. Yep, I thought of releasing a similar for HD2U, but decided not to. Enjoy!

Out with the old, In with the new Chronicles

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Wow…the 2nd chapter of this story I dished out. Out with the old, In with the new Chronicles seems as though it's going to be a LOT more adult oriented and targeted. Even though I'm only 17, a LOT of the situations I put the characters in are…'controversial' (as my beta readers warned me). Take extra caution while reading this chapter-this isn't the sweet OWTO I originally made when I was 15. Also, I will always start off a chapter of OWTO Chronicles with a quote that is related to the story in some way, some are evident while others require a bit of though. Enjoy the latest chapter (and remember this is fiction!).

Out with the old, In with the new Chronicles

Story 1: Baby blooms and Inuyasha's blues

Part 2: Runaway & Cheat

"Love is a strong word…when one truly means it."- _Kikyo's Lova_

"It was a bit funny finding out that she was pregnant," commented Inuyasha. "I was surprised, but at the same time joyous. I really am lucky to have a kid with her, you know?"

Miroku sighed and sipped on his drink.

"Yeah, I do," said Miroku, slightly depressed.

It was about 3 months after Kikyou had told Inuyasha that she was pregnant, and the small fallout between Sango and Miroku. Since then the two haven't been in contact ever since, and in a odd turn of things, they were now starting to be considered single as the two made no attempt to talk or reach each in the past three months. The only information of her existence that Miroku knew was through Kagome, who threatened Miroku that Sango had resumed dating again. Stubborn, Miroku insisted that he didn't care and he hoped for Sango's happiness. He was staying at Inuyasha's house until he got his next check, with it he could buy his own apartment. He considered everything he left at Sango's house not to be his anymore and thought of it as trash, and he would rebuild himself from the ground up.

Kagome was told of the news of Kikyou's pregnancy, who surprising took it well, even claiming to have a "surprise" at the baby shower should Kikyou have one. She gave her ex-boyfriend one final kiss when he told her that, knowing that the right thing to do was relinquish Inuyasha over to Kikyou in an honorable way, instead of becoming his number 2 and scheming behind her back. She only hoped the best for Inuyasha and Kikyou, something no one thought she was capable of.

"You know, you should really try and become a bartender. Seriously, this drink tastes good AND it's getting me drunk…do you practice on yourself?" asked Inuyasha, laughing. He intended this to be a joke.

"Yeah I do," answered Miroku, pulling out his cell phone. He opened up the phone book and stared at Sango's number. He was hesitant to call it, and after what Kagome told him, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to anymore. He then looked at another number…Kanita.

Kanita was Miroku's world when he lived several hours away from Pier City…that was his life. Everything those two did were together, and it broke both of them when he left…and that void was filled by the presence of Sango, who even Miroku didn't foreshadow what was going to happen. He sighed.

"Inuyasha, I'm leaving…I gotta see Kanita. Don't tell Kagome where I went, okay? Not that it bothers me anymore, I just don't want Kagome running her mouth…"

"You taking your 'cycle? 'Cause you can borrow one of the cars if you need to."

Miroku shook his head then nodded towards Inuyasha.

"No thanks…I bought this 'cycle when I was with her…I gotta see her with it."

"Miroku make sure if you two do get back together, don't forget about your life up here. Me and Kikyou can't go to college this year 'cause we wanna devote our time fully to our kid. Just don't get caught up in lust."

"You should follow your own advice sometimes, idiot," said Miroku jokingly, grabbing his coat and keys. "Like I said, you don't know where I went. Matter fact…"

Miroku pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and tossed it on the ground. It went underneath the couch, hiding it from view.

"Oh…I get it. I won't touch it."

"Thanks Inuyasha…I'm gone."

Without another word, Miroku left the house and got onto his motorcycle. It was a bit humid, about 65 degrees. He started up the bike.

"Kanita…I never felt hatred towards you…you were my first and pure girl."

Without another thought, Miroku sped towards Kyoto to Kanita, leaving Pier City and Sango behind.-

-1234567890-

"I want ice cream, chocolate…LOTS of CHOCOLATE as a matter of fact. And…"

Inuyasha sighed as he was writing the list of things that Kikyou wanted. A 7 month pregnant Kikyou was in full bloom, and in a small conversation with Sango, she admitted that her "friend" shined during her pregnancy. He couldn't help but agree; she appeared more beautiful than she had ever been to him. And yet, the bitch had to fuck up the moment by running through him with orders and commands that she knew deep down, she could get herself.

"I want you when you get back."

"You can't," said Inuyasha, shaking his head. He smiled at the girl.

"Mom needs me to help her with a family issue."

He quickly peeped at his girlfriend's face, which suddenly dropped.

"You aren't mad, are you?"

Kikyou quickly reversed her frown and smiled cheerily at her boyfriend. She shook her head.

"It's okay. And forget about the list…I can get it, okay babe?"

He sighed and ripped up the list that he wrote.

"I want you to meet mom and dad."

Kikyou quickly shook her head.

"No…not yet. I'm still not ready…I'm sorry."

"It's okay…I understand…but I would prefer if it was done BEFORE they see you lying in a bed with their grandkid, right?"

She grinned.

"Okay."

She then pushed her boyfriend.

"Hurry up and go to your mom. Call me later."

He nodded, grabbed his hoodie and cell phone, kissed Kikyou on her lips, then left, waving to her on the way out.

She sighed and the frown that was on her face instantly returned.

"I miss you…baka."

-1234567890-

As they were kissing, she moaned in ecstasy as his tongue repeated went from her mouth to her body and again into her mouth. Her bedroom was sweltering hot, and it would have been impossible for any normal person to step into the room without having a heatstroke. But they dealt with it, most likely because it was their body heat that generated the dramatic raise in temperature. She nibbled on his ear, quickly stopping.

"Inuyasha…this isn't right."

"I don't care about that right now…I just want you. I LUST for you," he gasped in exhaustion.

"But…"

He took control of her body once again and thrust his tongue in her mouth. She initially fought, but allowed him to continue what he was doing. He stopped once more.

"Kagome…why the hell are you so worried about her? She doesn't go through my phone, doesn't talk to my parents, and thinks that I'm with my mom."

Kagome couldn't muster a single thought looking into Inuyasha's eyes. He was RIGHTFULLY hers…and yet that bitch was the one that he seeded. All the times that he went into her RAW and nothing happened…he's with this girl for a petty year and she has his baby. This wasn't her way of getting back at Kikyou, this was her way of saying that Inuyasha was still and would always remain hers. She honestly didn't care whether Kikyou found them out, but she was worried about what Inuyasha would do. He had a knack of telling on himself.

"Stop," she said, pushing him off. He resisted but finally stopped and got off of her.

"What?" he asked, out of breath.

She looked at the boy that she was in love with.

"You can do whatever you want to me, just don't tell Kikyou."

He cocked one eyebrow up.

"Do I look that…"

"Shut UP! I know for a fuckin' fact that you like to blab shit to Miroku! You also like to tell on yourself if a more intelligent-Kikyou-person asks you questions in a certain way. And it can be meaningless details that you told her."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Get the fuck outta here. She ain't gonna find out unless you want her too."

"I really don't care."

He pushed her back onto the bed. She glared at his golden-amber eyes.

"Your mines, bitch," he growled, proceeding to remove her top.

-1234567890-

Tokyo and Kyoto were a bit different from each other, as Kyoto is a bit smaller in population and volume. In essence, it's the place you go to escape the harsh realities of life…and some people go as far to live the rest of their lives without any problems and peace.

Miroku was born in Kyoto and met Kanita when he was 4 and the two were completely inseparable until Miroku's father wanted a taste of the "big-life". His mother died peacefully in Kyoto, following a long fight with breast cancer. Though it took his mother, he loved Kyoto for it's peacefully aura…that and Kanita.

He could admit that he fell in love with the girl about when he entered the 5th grade. By then Kanita (who had already reached her maximum height of 4 foot 5 inches) had developed into a beautiful and extremely polite girl with glasses, a classic example of a meganekko. Though she didn't see Miroku as a potential soul mate then, he gradually began to woe her and by the time they hit the 6th grade, they had become an official couple, much to the disgust of many of the boys at their school. Over time, these feelings of jealousy that they held died and they accepted the two's relationship, as they proved they were deeply in love. 7th and 8th grade were eventful, which ranged from Miroku's first (and very terrible) tongue kiss, to the loss of virginity for both of them. It was the 9th grade when their fairytale story was set to have a tragic ending.

Depressed over the loss of his wife, Yasutora Saionji decided that moving away from Kyoto would do well for the worn hearts of him and his son, though he did not consult his son with the idea of his. He only approached Miroku about the moving to Pier City, Tokyo a week before the move. Not understanding his father's intentions, he took the entire move hard, and the hardest thing for him to do was say goodbye to the girl that had became another extension of his soul. He couldn't even face the girl, not attending school for that week and turning off his phone to prevent her from calling. As an added measure, he no longer answered the house phone when she called and ignored the rocks thrown at his window when she wanted to talk to him. It was only Saturday night when he released that he wasn't being fair to her, and took out the stupidity of his dad on her. He sought her out, and when he did find her, she was at a small creek behind her house where she always went to think. Instead of treating him coldly like he was treating her, she continued to smile and when Miroku told her what was happening, she tried to continue smiling, but tears began to stream down her eyes in a soulful array. Miroku consoled her and for their final time, he left a lasting impression on her. Though it didn't take all of the pain away, she did have him one last time…and it still hurt.

So he moved, met Inuyasha, consequently met Sango, and found a new "love"…a love that he was being to question.

It was noon when Miroku reached Kyoto and without stopping, he reached Kanita's house…the small little house that she and her mother had maintained all of these years.

He took off his helmet (he remembered his lesson-he didn't want to lose his memory again), removed his jacket and placed them on his bike. He jiggled the keys that he had and found that he still had the key to the door to her house. Still, he wasn't here for about a year, and hadn't been in the house in about…4 ½ years so he decided to knock.

Kanita answered the door and fell right into his arms.

"Miroku!"

She then looked around, and noticed that only his bike was there. None of his friends were with him.

"You're alone?"

He shyly blushed when he made eye contact with this woman. He always did this, stemming from the crush that he developed in the 5th grade with her.

"Yeah…and I'm not going back."

Kanita cocked an eyebrow up and laughed.

"Yeah, right! You better go back home Mi-Mi…"

She looked up into the air as if she was trying to recall something but failed, and looked back at Miroku.

"…to Sanna before she gets mad."

Kanita grinned, finding Sango's jealousy childish. It was something a timid high school girl with a crush on a boy would do if she saw him with another girl. It was funny.

"Nice try, but its…it really doesn't even matter anymore. I don't want to go back Kanita…after 3 months of thinking and talking to my best friend, I found out that I was only truly happy when I was in this small city with you."

He pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned.

"And only you. I never felt anything but pure love for you. I never saw you in a different light except that. I respected everything you did because you always had a valid reason. You have your head on your shoulders…I really regret moving to Tokyo. I can't do what I was doing anymore…it's ridiculous."

Kanita looked worriedly at Miroku.

"But don't you love her?

Miroku sucked his teeth.

"I thought I did…but for the past 2 years I was with her, it's been arguing and sex. Rinse and fuckin' repeat and you have our relationship. The reason I didn't opt out before was because I was in the 11th and though that shit would smooth on over, but 12th grade came with the same bull. She kicked me out because I didn't want to go to her friend's house."

Miroku excepted Kanita to laugh but instead of doing that, she kissed him on the lips, standing on her tip-toes. He had to been down to cope with her small height. That small lip kiss transformed into a tongue kiss, which after a couple of minutes, they parted.

"Who taught you that?"

"You weren't here…I don't think that really matters."

Miroku cocked an eyebrow up and looked at this girl harder.

"I've only been with two women, EVER."

"Really? Before I started dating you in the 6th grade, I can recall you flirting with numerous girls…unless I'm a liar…besides I'm only been with one other boy too…but he didn't teach me that. I learned that from you before you left…that was the last kiss you gave me…baka."

Miroku blushed and privately cursed himself for thinking something else about the girl. She grinned and then giggled.

"You thought someone turned me out, didn't you?"

"No."

She playfully punched him.

"Yes you did!"

He quickly picked her up and took her to his motorcycle. He gave her the helmet.

"Hurry up and put that on. I wanna take you to the beach…if that's okay."

She nodded.

"Mommy isn't going to be home for a while; she went on vacation…and a well-deserved one. It's just me there, and if you're really intent on staying here for a bit, you too."

He quickly started up the bike and sped for Kyoto Beach. His mind wandered to Sango.

"_Hope you can find someone that can truly help you find happiness…because I can't. I found my happiness a long time ago. I just had to come back."_

-1234567890-

She had just gotten done putting all of his possessions in a big black plastic bag. Everything that was owned by Miroku Saionji (Saionji Miroku) was being tossed out of her house. She didn't love the boy anymore, and after 3 months of no contact, in her mind their relationship was over. She picked up her cell phone and called Inuyasha. He answered after the 3rd ring.

"Yeah, wassup Sango?"

"Hey Inu do you mind picking up your friends things from my house? I really didn't want to call him, plus I've been trying to call his cell phone for the past two months…no answer. You don't mind, do you?"

"You should just throw all that stuff in trash; he isn't coming back to Tokyo."

Sango took the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a moment before returning it to her ear.

"What?"

"He left Tokyo Sango about a month ago."

"That fucker went to Kyoto didn't he?"

"Huh? No…I don't know; he didn't tell me much."

Sango quickly ended her call with Inuyasha and picked up her keys.

"You better had not…if you ran back to Kanita like the little bitch you are…MIROKU!"

She opened the car door and slammed it. She jammed the key into the ignition.

"I was under the impression that you were a man…UGG! I HATE you! If it doesn't go your way you run away? And not just anywhere, back to your ex!"

She closed her eyes and balled her fists up.

"Before you spend the rest of your life with her you will get fucked up with my fist…Inuyasha snitched on your location."

-1234567890-

AN: Crazy, wasn't it! Told you it wasn't the same story! But even dipping away from my kiddy romance genre, I wanted to provide a more adult (or in essence, mature) fiction, but I think I just succeeded in making it more violent for both parties. The fun part about writing a new chapter is that I usually don't plan it, my muse just takes over and I write whatever comes (and there's usually some type of shock factor in it). Like I reminded you in the beginning, this IS fiction, not reality, so take it easy, okay? I would also like to announce that I have an upcoming fic called "School Days" which is based on the anime "School Days" (real original, right?). It has an adult tone as well, but it's enjoyable. I hope you enjoyed the latest edition of the OWTO series and drop a review on your thoughts!


	3. Parttime Lover

Summary: A what-if version of "Out with the old, In with the new". Since it's such, I don't follow a plotline and anything I want to do with these characters, I do. Yep, I thought of releasing a similar for HD2U, but decided not to. Enjoy!

Out with the old, In with the new Chronicles

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Okay! This is your 3rd chapter of OWTO Chronicles. Now before you guys ask me about Hopelessly Devoted to you (and to a lesser extent, Super Saiyan Goal), I will update those stories…it's just that those stories require a bit of additional thought while this story I've had in the back of my mind since the return of Kagome in the original OWTO. Also, school now all of a sudden wants to be difficult…so I have to focus majority of my time concentrating on that…I'm just releasing this like this so that you guys know that I am alive…I'm just busy. Again "M" for this chapter…you may be surprised with what you're going to read.

Out with the old, In with the new Chronicles

Story 1: Baby blooms and Inuyasha's blues

Part 3: Part-time Lover…River of Blood

"_Romeo 'loved' Juliet…but did Juliet truly love Romeo?"_-_Kikyo's Lova_

Amateur…  
Inexperienced  
Stupid  
Unforgivable…

All of those words described Inuyasha Ichinose as he was now, a fully toned cheater. With careful planning by both sides, and with Sango's intervention, the couple was able to keep their tainted relationship away from Kikyou's eye, though she did suspect something strange but never bothered to react.

Before Sango left she was key in the plan to steal Inuyasha away from Kikyou…for Kagome's sake. Though she viewed Kikyou as a "friend", that is, merely a person promoted from an associate, Kagome was her best friend, and she would sacrifice the happiness of Kikyou for Kagome's. The plan was thought out before the news of Kikyou's baby, but even when the news was revealed it didn't matter; Kagome had successfully snatched Inuyasha from Kikyou's grasp.

Sango knew that Kagome's heart was completely shattered when she discovered that the boy who she had been with for 4 ½ years had left her for a girl who looked nearly identical to her…it pissed her off, especially knowing the fact that Kikyou knew he had a girlfriend when she began to mess with him…granted Kagome was "kidnapped" but come on…

So this was the perfect revenge, and the perfect plan. Kagome would woo Inuyasha back while stabbing Kikyou in the back, causing their once pure relationship to cave in and disintegrate while she observed the whole situation from afar…Sango had nothing to do with that part of the plan, nor did she know about that half of it.

"Do you know where Sango went?" Kagome asked, adjusting her bra back to normal. "I tried to call her cell phone but nothing goes through. I stopped by her house too; she isn't there either."

Inuyasha observed his room before answering Kagome. His eyes lingered on the photo that he had taken with Kikyou about 9 months prior to now. He tried to sway his eyes from it, but they kept returning to that picture.

"You just realized that she left? It's been nearly a month now."

Kagome smacked Inuyasha in the back of his head playfully. He retaliated.

"Uhh…der Inuyasha, I knew that she had already left, but she just picked up and left…I really hope she didn't follow after Miroku…after 4 years, maybe they should call it quits. She doesn't completely trust him and he flirts with too many women."

"You love contradicting yourself, don't you?"

He fell back onto his bed, and Kagome lay on his chest.

"How?"

"Didn't you go through ALL that trouble to get them together? I remember clearly in the 9th how you got them together…or do you not?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

"And that was when Miroku first transferred to this school, wasn't it? From the little conversations that I had with him prior to that he seemed like a nice kid…not anymore."

"And you seemed like a nice girl…wouldn't suspect you to cheat on other people, would they?"

Kagome smiled dimly.

"Fuck you. I'm your true girl."

"And yet Kikyou is having my kid. Hmmm…"

Kagome cocked one eyebrow up.

"So? I was with you for 4 years, Inuyasha. She was with you for a mere one."

"And she's having my kid."

"Who gives a fuck? Evidently you don't since you're still here with me, aren't you? Who are you coming to every night? Me. Who do you call after work? Is it Kikyou? No. Who's the favorite in your parent's eyes? Kikyou? Does she even know mom and dad? NO. I'm the one for you, baka.

"And yet Kikyou is having my child."

Kagome felt like striking Inuyasha with a purification spell but resisted the urge. She looked into his amber eyes, as to prove a point.

"Do you love me Inuyasha?"

"More than I do myself."

"Do you love me more than Kikyou?"

"Should I?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, getting up off him.

"Why don't you?"

"I never said that I didn't. I just asked why I should."

"So you do?"

"I can't place ranking on you two. You rank higher in some spots where she falters. Vice-versa."

"I want to be number 1 in your eye."

Again, he glanced back over to the picture of him and Kikyou.

"You can't…that woman with my baby has to come first. You know that."

Kagome sucked her teeth.

"No, she doesn't. Not unless you want her to."

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

He couldn't think of anything else…and Kikyou warned him about such a situation before. His childish fantasies amounted to such a stack that now he was cheating on his faithful girlfriend, who's ready to pop at any moment. He couldn't remember when Kagome had became so important in his life when she first came back, nor did remember why she resisted herself the first time she was on him when she escaped from Naraku…it didn't matter anymore. He couldn't do this to Kikyou…and this was something that he would take to his grave. He would NEVER let her know what he was doing right now…not ever…he couldn't hurt her…she never hurt him, only did what was best for him. What hurt the most was it wasn't just a fling with Kagome…he was still intently in love with her…but Kikyou had to come first…or did she?

"She has to," he finally answered.

He stared into her beautiful brown eyes that were, right now, projecting confusion and rage.

"Why? What do I have to do for you to view me as number one in your eyes?"

"She has my kid! I can't do that to her! Kagome…I love Kikyou."

The dead pause that engulfed the room choked Inuyasha.

"I'm…sorry?"

Kagome's brow creased ever so slightly.

"For what? I'm just a meaningless whore in your life…"

Kagome reached for the pair of scissors that were lying on Inuyasha's desk. She began to wave them threateningly at him.

"If you aren't alive, how can you leave me?"

She threw them quickly at his head. They narrowly missed.

"Ka-Kagome!"

She now picked up the stapler that was on his desk.

"Why do you fuck with my heart so? Why can't I have you? Why…IS KIKYOU ALWAYS ON YOUR MIND?!"

She flung the stapler at his head, this time connecting. Blood began to rush out of a deep gash on his head. He threw a pillow at her face.

"What the fuck?!"

"No! NO! You dare yell at me…you fuck…I HATE YOU!"

As part of the arsenal she carried, she pulled out an arrow and secured her bow. She held it up and poised at Inuyasha, ready to attack.

"Are you going to be mines?" she asked, cocking her arrow back. A small purplish-pink void appeared at the center of the arrow.

"Kagome…this is crazy…if I'm not yours, I'm dead?"

Kagome pulled on the arrow harder.

"You do have a brain…good."

Inuyasha held his hands up. Blood continued to rush down his forehead, and before long he began to get drowsy. He dropped to his knees.

Showing no mercy, Kagome merely pointed the arrow at the hanyou on the ground.

"I'm gonna die."

She stared at him for a quick moment, and dropped her arrows. She helped him to the restroom where she patched his head up. He began to sustain his conscience. He looked into her eyes, which at the moment were full of hate and curiosity in why she helped this man. Shouldn't Kikyou have helped him? That's the woman that he wanted to leave her for…so what was her purpose for these couple of months? A piece of meat that he could have sex with just to get away from Kikyou? Had she truly stooped to become his number two?

"After I'm done patching you up…go to her."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, who refused to look him in his eye.

"Change of heart?"

She scowled at him.

"I…I've become less than Kikyou in your eyes…so there's no point in me trying to win you back…I can't. For some reason she hit you where I couldn't…and after 4 years with you…"

She began to silently cry, still refusing to look into Inuyasha's eyes.

"And that hurts me more than anything. She touched you in one year…and I had four…"

She began to apply alcohol to the gash that she made, feeling a strong urge to hurt him in his helpless state. She restrained herself, however and cleaned the cut, then applied cream to it. Finally, she wrapped it with the gauze that came with the first aid kit.

"Thank you."

Kagome didn't answer as she quietly walked back into his room. Her eyes darted to the photo he had of himself and Kikyou. She saw what was in his eyes…happiness. And it tore her inside.

"You…really do love her," she whispered, staring at the photo.

"I'm having a kid with her, aren't I? That wasn't an accident," he replied softly.

She looked away from the photo to his window. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Star-crossed."

Inuyasha clutched his head as he lay quietly back onto his bed. He didn't answer Kagome.

"It's sorta like Romeo and Juliet…from the very beginning you know that it's gonna be tragic yet…yet you continue on with that sliver of hope that maybe…just maybe they will wise up and make the right decisions…even at the end when you know that Juliet is alive but in a very deep sleep and when Romeo comes….you just want to shout out 'No idiot! She's just sleeping!' but he proceeded to drink the poison anyway and died…then Juliet wake up to see the love of her life dead and also kills herself…"

"That's how you feel?"

"What do I have in my now Inuyasha? You were the only boy I was ever with…and now you aren't there anymore. Believe it or not, anyway you word it, you've abandoned me."

"I didn't."

"You did. You just don't want to admit it but deep down, you know that you've left me behind. You left me behind long before you got Kikyou pregnant."

"What?"

"When you started talking to her, I lost you. You cannot deny her strong resemblance to me."

"I'm not going to…you two look like you could be sisters."

"So…you ignorant fuck…you wouldn't prefer the original. No it isn't in your nature to think rationally and normally is it? Doesn't seem like it Inuyasha, especially since you stuck your meat inside of her…I was supposed to have your hanyou! That was supposed to be mine! And you stripped that away from me!"

"Naruku stripped that away."

Kagome thought about what Inuyasha had said. In a way, he was right…Naraku had taken her away from him for nearly a year…could she really fault him for looking for another her? But did the bitch have to look nearly identical to her? Was that really destiny?

Inuyasha's cell phone began to vibrate and ring in his pocket. He quickly took it out to see the smiling face of Kikyou he set as the wallpaper whenever she called. Sighing, he answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Oh…were you sleeping? Or were you tired? I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't wake me Kikyou…but I am a bit tired. What's wrong?"

Kikyou sighed on the phone.

"I wanted you to be with me."

Kagome heard this. She winced at the sound of Kikyou's voice.

"Kikyou…"

"I know that we haven't been spending time with each other and I just…I just wanted you by my side tonight Inuyasha. I want you to caress me. I want you with our child. I need you Inuyasha."

"Why? Why the hell do you want me? What good could I possibly do? I'm useless Kikyou…I'm a liar…I don't treat you right…"

"Inu…where is this coming from? What's wrong?"

"Nowhere…I just don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do," she whispered softly.

"Why?"

"Because you love me…and that's good enough."

"I'll be over there in a few…just let me wash up, okay?"

She grinned.

"Sure. Hurry up, okay?"

"I will."

Before he was about to hang up, Kikyou stopped him.

"Umm…Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome for a split second.

"I love you too. You know that."

"I know…I just love it when you say it. Talk to you when you get over here, okay?"

"Okay."

Kikyou hung up and Inuyasha put his phone back into his pocket.

"I'm heading over there."

"This is the last time for this shit, isn't it?" she asked. If she couldn't have him completely…she wasn't going to become his whore…she had a bit of dignity. She knew that if she was going to have a child with Inuyasha she wouldn't want Kikyou creeping behind her back. She closed her eyes.

"_Kikyou…I'm sorry…you bitch."_

Inuyasha put on his hoodie as did Kagome. She looked into his eyes.

"When you want me…and only me, let me know."

-1234567890-

AN: So that's how the 3rd chapter ends. You can assume that I'll discuss the events and conversation that Inuyasha and Kikyou have when they are alone and how they go about with the baby. If you haven't caught whiff about it in the story Kikyou is 9 months pregnant so she is ready to burst. Sango has been gone for a month, still unable to locate Miroku. The fun part about this story is that there is no real major plot…everyone has their own story. Look out for the newest update of HD2U in a little bit…okay? Drop a review and add me if you like!

Kikyo's Lova

(PS. PM me if you're interested in becoming a beta reader for me! That means that you may get a chapter weeks in advance before I publically release it (this may or may not be sections…PM me about it!).


	4. Love Till Death Do Us Part

Summary: A what-if version of "Out with the old, In with the new". Since it's such, I don't follow a plotline and anything I want to do with these characters, I do. Yep, I thought of releasing a similar for HD2U, but decided not to. Enjoy!

Out with the old, In with the new Chronicles

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Okay! This is your 4th AND FINAL chapter of OWTO Chronicles. As you could tell from the 2nd chapter, this story gets a bit graphic as bits and pieces of that were exposed in the 3rd chapter of this story. Well, this is the finale (due to low critical response). I DO want to note that this is the last chapter of this particular story and as this was focused on Inuyasha and Kikyou with Sango and Miroku as filler material, the next OWTO chronicles story will be of something different. OWTO-Baby blooms and Inuyasha's blues ends here. The Epilogue will be release in several days.

Out with the old, In with the new Chronicles

Story 1: Baby blooms and Inuyasha's blues

Final Chapter: Love…till Death Do Us Part

"_It pains one girl to see another win…"_- _Kikyo's Lova_

It hurt so badly…oh God it hurt.

1…2…3…4…Pain

1…2…3…Pain

1…2…3…4…Pain

It hurt so badly but she didn't want to tell him, not now at least. He finally made the time to be with her, she couldn't just tell him about the pain. She herself didn't know what it was, these painful tearing-like feelings. She was 9 months but the doctor said…the doctor told her that she would have the baby 3 weeks from now.

"Oh…"

It just occurred to her what these painful motions were…contractions. But…her water didn't break. Shouldn't her water break to show the first signs of distress? She was feeling fine a hour ago so why now?

1…2…Pain

1…Pain

Pain

Pain

Pain

1…Pain

"INUYASHA!" she finally screamed, unable to take the pain anymore. She found herself unable to move.

Inuyasha, who had been sleeping with his arms wrapped around her quickly sprung up.

"What? What?"

"The baby…oh…"

Inuyasha looked intently at Kikyou.

"Yes baby?"

"I'M GONNA HAVE THE BABY!"

Inuyasha just blinked cluelessly.

"_What?!"_

Kikyou grabbed Inuyasha by his shirt and violently shook him.

"The baby is on its way…it's…AHHHHHH!"

Now his brain was working…now it was moving at the pace that it should. He was finally about to have his kid.

He quickly took out the wheelchair that he and Kikyou purposely kept up there if such an incident was to occur. Quickly assembling it, he forced Kikyou into the seat and began to quickly wheel her from her room to the front door, along the way Kikyou yelling various obscenities towards him.

"Hurry…THE FUCK UP!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pushed harder against the wheelchair causing Kikyou's head to jerk suddenly.

She closed her eyes to focus on both of her pains, the one her unborn child was causing and the one that Inuyasha just initiated on her neck. She casually ignored it.

"I will…KILL you INUYASHA!"

-1234567890-

Sango had finally found THEM…  
She had finally found HIM…  
She…had discovered them…

Miroku Saionji was kissing Kanita Morino as they were both on the beach.

"I guess I really wasn't good enough."

She turned around and began to walk away. What could she do anyway? Forcibly take Miroku back from his 1st love? She was evidently important enough that he came back to her. Had that stupid argument really shown the deep rift between the two?

She quietly turned around and proceeded to walk away from the two. She…had to let him go.

"Is that you, Sango?"

It was his voice but she didn't want to turn around. She kept her forward motion, walking away from that voice.

"Sango!" he yelled now.

She stopped walking. Kanita raised a curious eyebrow at Miroku.

"…are you happy no-w? Isn't t-this wa you alwayyyys wan-ted?"

Her cracked voice only made it evident to the two how emotional she had gotten. Trying to keep a straight voice wasn't working for her.

"You already had him."

Kanita had now spoken, albeit with a slightly irritated tone.

"Kanita…"

"No, I'm going to let her know. You had all that time with Miroku, didn't you? How many years was it since he'd left me? It's funny how you thought that you could just come here and expect a little happy ending. My happy ending is going to be in a few months and I'm happy with my life. Miroku told me all about you two's little fight. A real girlfriend would have been more understanding and since you snapped like that it shows that you don't have any trust OR restraint in your relationship."

She looked over to Miroku.

"Do you want me to tell her or do you want to? It may lessen the pain hearing it from you."

Miroku nodded.

Sango looked at the two curiously.

"What? If you want me to go away, I have NO problem with that."

Miroku took a deep breath and sighed. He then embraced Sango tightly then let her go.

"Look, I know that that incident that happened in your house about…7 months ago shouldn't have been the end of our relationship. I honestly didn't think it was. I was staying at Inuyasha's house until you could gather your senses, then I was going to return."

He tried to look into Sango's eyes but all he saw was confusion and hate. He couldn't face her.

"So a month went by. I called you and you refused to pick up. I called you about 20 times and you didn't answer a single call. I left you a voicemail message on every single call. I never once got a response from you. Kagome told me that you had all of my stuff packed and I realized that I was pathetic. Waiting at Inuyasha's house for a girl who didn't want me? I wasn't going to demean myself like a dog and come crawling back to you. My pride wouldn't allow me to do that. Since you didn't make any effort to continue and mend the issue I felt that there was no need for me to be in that City anymore and so I came back home. I came back to someone who was waiting for me since I left."

She had to hit this thing.  
She just had to hit him..  
She wanted to hurt him like he hurt her…

"So what did you have to tell me?" she asked, voice no longer cracked. Kanita and Miroku made quick note of this small observation.

Miroku sighed, took a long deep breath and faced Sango. He looked directly into her fiery eyes.

"Kanita's…pregnant and I proposed to her about 2 weeks ago.

The key had finally inserted the door…  
That rage that had been sealed up was finally released…  
Now…

She took her fist and slammed it into Miroku's jaw. She then climbed on top of him and began to hit him in every area that was exposed and not guarded. Her rage had completely taken over her.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and began to choke him.

"Why did you do this to me? I only asked for very few things…and you repay me by having a baby with this girl? HER?"

She squeezed harder as Miroku was trying to fight free but couldn't. His normally light face began to emerge with a dark red tint to it. A minute after that happened it began to change to a bluish-purple color.

"Get off of him!"

Miroku was trying to speak but the only thing that was coming from his neck was clicking noises. He was now nearing 2 minutes deprived of oxygen.

"Stop it Sango! Please!"

Sango only gripped tighter after listening to Kanita's pleas. She wasn't going to let go.

3 minutes.

Kanita began to search for a blunt object to hit Sango with but couldn't find anything. The 2 month pregnant girl grabbed a fistful of sand, scurried in front of Sango and threw it at her, most of it connecting with her eyes. She however did not let go of Miroku's neck.

4 minutes.

Kanita sharply kicked Sango in the back of her head. Her grip on Miroku's neck had just loosened enough so he could get free. Struggling to stand and desperately gasping for air, Sango was now more focused on getting the sand out of her eyes now than hurting Miroku.

Kanita ran over to Miroku, still gasping for air.

"You should be unconscious right now…"

He smiled was gasping for air.

"If…it was--sn;t…for…y-ya-you, I…I'ddd b-e d-e..addd."

Kanita looked at Sango.

"You're insane."

Still struggling to look out of her eyes, Sango stared into the girl.

"You took that boy away from me…and he fell into your little trap. That's why I attacked him. He promised to love me forever. You PROMISED! What happened to your marriage proposal to me? What about this damn ring?!"

She flashed the engagement ring that Miroku had given her a while back.

"I sa-id wa-what?"

Flashback (Material taken from Chapter 25 of the original story.)

A tear fell out Sango's eyes, and she pulled him tighter to her.

"It's okay baby; I'm just happy that you're still alive. I never told you this, but you were the first boy that I was able to trust. The first boy I was able to confide in. If I lost you Miroku, I would undoubtedly have followed you."

"No Sango, don't ever put that thought in your head," said Miroku. He sighed. "I just feel as though I can't provide for you, that's why I never asked you to marry me."

Sango smiled.

"I wanna struggle with you, don't you understand? I _wanna _be with you Miroku, regardless of the troubles we have. I love you, and I just wanna spend my life with you."

Miroku gasped.

"That's why I carried this everyday in my pocket."

"Huh? What are you talking about Miroku?"

Miroku bent down on one knee.

"Sango?"

"Yes, Miroku?"

Miroku took out a small black box, and opened it. A 19 carat diamond ring sat in it. He took it out.

"Will you marry me?"

Sango partially screamed, then covered her mouth.

"Yes, Miroku, I will."

End of Flashback

"You remember now?"

Miroku shook his head understandingly and put his arm around Kanita.

"I remember that Sango because I said those words to you. I was truly in love with you when those words were spoken and I wanted to be with you. I can honestly say that. I thought of nothing but you while I was huddled in Inuyasha's house…you think I wanted to be there? Fuck no, I wanted you. I needed you. I was suffering Sango and you weren't.

"How the FUCK do you know how I felt?!"

"Kagome told me everything."

"Mi-Miroku…"

"I'm with Kanita again and I'm not leaving her. I proposed to her and she accepted. She's 3 months pregnant with my baby and I can't just abandon her. Why look for me as soon as I'm gone?"

She thought about her answer before responding.

"Doesn't really matter, does it?"

He also didn't have anything to say after that and looked at Kanita.

"If it counts for anything you've made me very happy…and I was in a semi-depressed state before Miroku came back. I know that it seems like you've traded your happiness for mines but that's not what I meant. I thought that you were perfect for Miroku until now…you almost killed the boy you're in love with."

Sango glanced at the slightly pregnant girl.

"Oh, thanks."

She could now see clearly out of her eyes, finally able to get the sand out. She looked at Miroku one more time.

"It was a mistake when Kagome introduced us."

That hit Miroku like a dagger. That hurt more than Sango's punch, more than her furious onslaught afterwards and finally her choking attack. It made him feel as though those 4 years with her were very irrelevant.

"Good-bye Miroku, and thank you for everything!"

She turned to walk to car and to leave this place for good. She was done.

-1234567890-

"What the fuck do you mean! She OBVIOUSLY going in LABOR! What the FUCK!"

"Sir, we do NOT deliver children in this hospital!"

An extremely furious Inuyasha was arguing with a nurse about Kikyou, who was just sitting in her pain trying her best to not get into the argument. Inuyasha wasn't winning, however.

The two had reached a hospital about 15 miles from Kikyou's manor and upon arrival Inuyasha had rushed Kikyou into the emergency room. They were denied any access however.

"She needs to be taken care of!"

"Sir, I need you to lower your voice," calmly said a security card.

Inuyasha flipped this gentleman off and focused back on the nurse of whom he was arguing with.

"So what do you suggest I do then? Take her back into my fucking car and deliver the baby in there?"

A vein was now throbbing in the corner of his head.

He picked up a glass vase that was on a little reading table and threw it at the wall, shattering it.

"Inu…oh my GOD! It hurts SO much! Help me…please."

Inuyasha quickly spun his girlfriend out of the emergency room and quickly adjusted her into the car. A trail of doctors pursued Inuyasha.

"You can't just take her away now! She may DIE in the condition she is right now!"

"FUCK YOU!" yelled Inuyasha, closing Kikyou's side door.

"We'll transport the girl in a ambulance!"

"So I can pay you a couple thousand yen for that? I'd rather speed to the next hospital. THANK YOU so MUCH you FUCKS!"

He quickly started his car and sped out the front of the hospital and approached the highway again.

"You think that I might die tonight, I…ahhhh!"

"Stop straining yourself."

The reply sounded rather forced to Kikyou.

"Do you?"

-1234567890-

She was speeding along the highway…however this girl didn't know where she was going.

Another car looking very similar to Inuyasha's sped right past her and she smiled.

"Am I thinking about that fucking hanyou too much?"

She was lost…she was completely lost. Where was she to go from here? How would she face Inuyasha now? After such a violent charade what was to come of their relationship? Everything was thought to be played correctly. Every single card was set down correctly…and she RUINED it. She hated that girl with everything she could muster.

She pulled out her cell phone while trying to keep focused on the road as well. She scrolled in her phonebook looking for someone to hang with. Her best friend was gone on a hopeless mission and she was just a lost pup herself.

Not focusing on the road and jerking her head up every few seconds to see if she was okay, she landed on one number.

Kouga Kusanagi  
+81-90-3452-9840 (cell)

Her eyes remained set on this particular number.

Another car whizzed right past her.

A sickening cracking sound shot through the area and the sound of glass breaking added to the sound waves. Kagome was thrown forward and her airbag blasted her face with its quick release, snapping her neck violently against her headrest. A deep gash had appeared on her head due to glass debris cutting her.

"Ahh…da-damn."

-1234567890-

"Tokyo Adventist Hospital is 1.2 miles away."

Inuyasha punched the GPS and kept driving along…he'd already got glimpse of the hospital.

"That was 8 miles already?" asked Kikyou weakly. Her pains had subsided…for now.

"Are okay?" he asked, not worried about the questioned she just asked.

"No. It…ahhhhhhh!"

Now her pain returned as Inuyasha finally arrived at a hospital that could deliver babies. He erratically parked and took out the wheelchair to sit Kikyou in. Without bothering to lock the door he quickly pushed her and they arrived in the emergency center.

"She's…going into labor…now."

The hospital had spun into chaos, getting everything ready for Kikyou. They pushed Inuyasha out of the way and took his girlfriend from him, set her upon an adjustable bed and wheeled her into an operation room. Inuyasha quietly followed.

"Where…is my boyfriend? I want him to be with me every single second." gasped Kikyou.

"I'm…here Kikyou," he answered quietly. She smiled.

"You…scared?"

"No," he answered, barely audible.

"Hold my hand."

"What?"

The doctors kept wheeling Kikyou so it would've been impossible for Inuyasha to hold her hand at that particular moment.

"Hold it when we get into the operating room…please. I'………………………………………"

The pain had overwhelmed Kikyou to a point where she had to grip the sides of her bedding to support herself. However as quickly as it come it left, and Kikyou's pain return to its normal, nagging-like state.

"I think it's a girl."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What?"

She sniggered as they turned another corner. The doctors and nurses had finally pushed Kikyou into a room to deliver the baby. Inuyasha didn't walk in.

"Babe?"

"I…gotta go…to the restroom. I'll be right back."

Kikyou's smile disappeared.

"Promise me that right here and now. Promise me it Inuyasha…you never break a promise. I know that you never break a promise."

"I promise. I'm just going into the restroom. I don't want to miss you and my child."

"Okay…hur……………………AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

He couldn't see her like this. Not like that.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Kagome. He needed to talk to her.

"…"

"…"

He hung up and proceeded to go back into the delivery room. He had to be there for his girlfriend. His baby mother. His wife.

He rushed back into the room and gripped Kikyou's hand tightly. She smiled.

"I was going to kill you if you left me all alone."

"Never again Kikyou, I promise."

"I know Inuyasha…I know."

-1234567890-

Kikyou and Inuyasha had arrived at the hospital at about 9:00 at night. 6 hours later Kikyou was still in labor.

"Push!"

Kikyou looked furiously at the doctor that was supposed to be "assisting" her.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK I'M DOING? SUCKING THE BABY BACK IN?!"

Finally, something began to emerge from Kikyou.

"I think we have a head!" cried one of the nurses.

"We do…" said another, less enthusiastic.

"It is a head, "confirmed the head doctor. He smiled at Kikyou.

"You're doing great, but now I need you to put a lot more effort into the pushing."

"Why?"

"We don't want your baby to suffocate, do we?"

Kikyou began to push as hard as she could and the baby was slowly coming out. 3 minutes went by and the baby began to cry.

"Kikyou, keep pushing!"

Tired, the girl kept her momentum going until something long and slimy erupted from her vagina.

Suddenly, she feel okay again, truly okay.

Snapping back into reality, Kikyou had successfully delivered a baby…

"Girl," said the male doctor happily. "You have a girl Ms. Haidika."

"Thank god," she said as she collapsed back into her bed. "Can I relax now?"

"Yes you can and your daughter will be right back."

"Okay."

After snipping her umbilical cord and quickly cleaning up, they transported Kikyou into the new bed. They planned on moving the girl later.

The nurses had followed the head doctor and now Inuyasha and Kikyou were now alone in the room.

"What do you want her name to be?" he asked, curious.

"I was thinking of one. You may not like it though."

"What?"

"Kagome Kikyou Ishikawa."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! For real!"

"Yeah…I knew you'd like that."

-1234567890-

AN: So that's how the 4th chapter ends. You can assume that I'll discuss the events and conversation that Inuyasha and Kikyou have when they are alone and how they go about with the baby. If you haven't caught whiff about it in the story Kikyou is 9 months pregnant so she is ready to burst. Sango has been gone for a month, still unable to locate Miroku. The fun part about this story is that there is no real major plot…everyone has their own story. Look out for the newest update of HD2U in a little bit…okay? Drop a review and add me if you like!

Kikyo's Lova


End file.
